


Sweet Poison

by FedonCiadale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/pseuds/FedonCiadale
Summary: Aegon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna comes to King's Landing to conquer Westeros. Is there a way to prevent bloodshed?





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is very AU. It is an AU where Ned accepted Cersei's proposal to get hooked up, and they have been hooked up ever since, resulting in a complicated relationship. Assume that just about everyone who might stand in the way of Ned and Cersei is dead in this AU, not necessarily done in by Cersei.  
Sansa learned a lot from Cersei, and she is just as manipulative as her. So she is OOC, but so is Jon, who was raised as a Targ in this story.  
Since the fandom insists that Sansa is a cunning bitch I thought I would write her like that for once.  
And I know this is too long for a drabble, it's 1,500 words.

The Queen had been in a fit for half a day, so that everybody had tread carefully, especially Sansa’s father, Ned Stark, Hand of the king and the regent of the seven kingdoms. But all his titles meant nothing when it came to the queen.

Sansa was the only one to dare enter the Queen’s chamber. Well, that was not exactly true. Sure enough, Arya would have dared, but her father had prudently decided that sending Arya would only fuel the flames.

“Your grace,” Sansa said, as she entered. Cersei sat at the window with closed eyes. Sansa realised with surprise that her eyes were somewhat puffy. Had Cersei cried? Sansa only remembered the one time that Cersei had cried. She had not cried when her husband had died in a hunting accident, she had not cried when Tywin, her father had died, she had not cried when Ned Stark had beheaded Tyrion Lannister when that fool had said out loud what everybody knew. That the king’s widow had taken the Hand of the King to bed.

She had cried when Joffrey died, though. “I must cry for him, Sansa,” she had told her. “I will be the only one who cries for him.” It was the only failure of Cersei’s regency that she had never found out, who was to blame for that. And as much as Sansa admired maybe even liked the queen, this was the one secret she would never tell her.

“What do you want?”, the queen asked.

“I’m here to negotiate a peace treaty.” Sansa stated boldly.

The corner of Cersei’s mouth quirked upwards. “Is your father a coward that he sends his daughter?”

“My father is a man of caution.”

Cersei sighed. “And of secrets. I still cannot believe that he’s never told me that Lyanna had a son by Rhaegar, a legitimate son!”

“The best way to keep a secret is to tell nobody. Neither Arya nor I knew, and I doubt my late mother did.”

“There are ways to ensure silence.”

Sansa smiled. “My father would tell you, that murders leave traces, that some people can read.”

Cersei scoffed. “And he doesn’t like killing.”

Sansa nodded. Sometimes she felt that her father’s relationship with Cersei was so much more complicated than his marriage to her mother had been. As rulers they were very successful. Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon and Balon Greyjoy could testify to that, if they were still alive. Problems her father could not solve, he left for Cersei. Sansa thought of the queen as her father’s most secret and best weapon, only used sparingly. Sansa never knew if they **loved** each other. They certainly knew each other well.

“So, what does your father offer?”

“He didn’t even send me here. But he suggested that I go and try to talk my cousin out of attacking King’s Landing with dragons.”

Cersei lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

“And I thought, that you might give me some advice, how I could be persuasive.”

Cersei laughed. “I’ll do that. And you can tell your father, that I forgive him for the sake of his smart daughter.”

\-------

Sansa did not spill a drop, when she poured wine for her cousin. Arya had helped her disguising herself as a servant. Only her exquisite smallclothes would give away her status as a lady. But Sansa did not intend Aegon to see them before he knew who she was.

Her admittedly handsome cousin – with a distinct Stark look that made Sansa wonder, how nobody had talked about his mother before he came to Westeros – was deep in talk with a sour old man. His arms told Sansa that he was a Connington and Lord Varys was there as well.

_What a pity, Arya did not get him. _Varys was the only person who knew how Joffrey had died, but he was unlikely to tell. She knew enough about men to know that any effort would be wasted on Connington. They were talking about secret tunnels to King’s Landing. _Good luck with that. Does Varys really think he is the only one who knows them?_

When Aegon dismissed his war council, it was time to play her cards. She knocked over the wine flagon.

“You clumsy girl,” the prince shouted.

“Your grace,” she whispered and let herself fall to the ground and clutched at his feet. She willed herself to cry.

“Now, don’t overdo it girl,” he said, his voice not unkind. “It is just a flagon.”

He helped her up, and Sansa took care to pull at her ribbon, so that her braid did come lose, just a tiny bit, and to breathe with deep shudders that would accentuate her breasts.

“Seven hells, girl, what is wrong with you.”

Sansa let more tears fall and it wasn’t even that difficult. Just thinking about what those dragons could do had her shuddering in fear.

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it,” she sobbed.

“You couldn’t do what?”

Sansa let the small vial drop on the floor, where it shattered.

Aegon was not stupid, he knew what that meant. He shrank back.

“Who are you? Why would you do that? How did you even infiltrate our camp?”

Sansa looked up at him and let her tears stream down her face.

“I’m Nan. I have a father and a sister in King’s Landing. I thought I could save them if….”

With hands shaking with only half faked nervousness she tousled her braids further.

“I heard that you are a monster, that you feed humans to your dragons, but you do not look like a monster…” she whispered.

Aegon frowned.

“But you’re young and handsome. Not at all what I expected.” she added breathlessly. _Not that that couldn’t mean he was a monster. Joffrey was._

She wrung her hands, the ribbon of high quality finally in her hand, where Aegon could see it.

“Please, have mercy.”

Aegon looked at the ribbon and squinted his eyes.

He took it from her hand and fingered it. He lifted her chin, looked in her face and took her undone braids in his hand.

Sansa took shuddering breaths.

“I do believe you have a father and a sister in King’s Landing. But I don’t think you are a serving girl.”

Sansa let her eyes widen, just a fraction, so that he could see her long lashes.

“If I were to put a name to you, I would say you are Sansa Stark.”

He shook his head. “You do realise that auburn hair is very rare.”

“Please,” she whispered in answer. “My father knows nothing about this.”

“I could believe that. My mother told me about him,” he mused. “Poison is not his weapon, is it?”

He picked up a shard of the small vial.

“It might be Queen Cersei’s weapon though? What kind of poison was this?”

Sansa drew a shuddering breath.

“Sleep well,” she answered. “You would have felt a little tired this evening. But you would never have woken.”

Aegon laughed. “You are mistaken. I have acquired immunity to the most common poisons.”

Sansa made her mouth round. “Oh!”

“Any back up plans, Sansa Stark?” Aegon Targaryen asked.

Sansa hung her head, her hair veiling her face.

“Maybe I should search for daggers.”

Sansa made herself blush and looked at him through the curtain of her hair.

“Searching?” she breathed. _That is so much easier than I thought._

It did not take Aegon Targaryen long to reach her smallclothes, and he laughed again.

“Now, these would not pass as a servant’s,” he said. Sansa hid her smile in his shoulders.

\-----

Sansa entered the Queen’s chamber again.

“We have a peace agreement,” she told the Queen. “We won’t be roasted by dragons, if we meet King Aegon’s conditions.”

“Which are?”

“Tommen is to resign, and Aegon will be crowned within a fortnight, with his Queen by his side.”

Cersei looked at her askance.

“The Queen being you. Do you expect me to accept that?” Her voice was dangerous.

“You know, that Tommen is not interested in being king. And you can resign, become my advisor and have an honoured position as the Hand’s wife.”

Cersei sighed. “I am proud and vexed at the same time. Why do you think I would marry your father?”

Sansa arched her eyebrows at her. “You cried this morning.”

Cersei sat still for a while.

“Did you even try to use the poison?”, she asked eventually.

Sansa shook her head. “A clever woman told me that the best way to make a man like you is to let him think, that he is the smart one.”

“I never managed that particular trick,” Cersei admitted.

“So, when will Aegon come into the city?”, she asked

“I don’t think he’ll come before tomorrow. He drank too much sweet poison. His word not mine.”

“You mean, he is too sore.” They both laughed.

The problem of her cousin was solved, Sansa was sure she would find a solution for the dragons.


End file.
